


Постскриптум

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Epistolary, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Tries To Explain Himself, Steve Writes Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 постскриптумов, которыми Стив мог бы закончить свое письмо Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постскриптум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postscript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782074) by [fairy_tale_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/pseuds/fairy_tale_echo). 



P.S.  
Не только Мстители твоя семья, Тони, но Пеппер Поттс тоже. Не будь идиотом. Я знаю, что это непросто. Я знаю, каково это – когда отталкиваешь кого-то из страха, что если тебя узнают достаточно хорошо, то разлюбят… но дай Пеппер шанс показать – она узнала тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы полюбить. У нее огонь в крови, Тони, так же, как и у тебя. Не отказывайся от нее. Ты справишься. Реши эту проблему – это ведь именно то, ты делаешь лучше всего.

 

P.S.  
Ты не мог бы позаботиться о том, чтобы мама и племянники Сэма, дети Клинта и Скотта ни в чем не нуждались – деньги, я имею в виду, и любой вариант той гениальной защиты Старка, который ты можешь предложить? Чтобы у них все было нормально, пока я их не заберу.

И кстати о детях – присмотри за тем пацаном из Квинса. Думаю, он может нам пригодиться. Есть в нем что-то… удивительное.

 

P.S.  
Мы в безопасности. Все мы – мне хотелось, чтобы ты знал. Даже Баки. Он не бродит где-то без присмотра, Тони. Он спокойно спит, и я знаю – я посмотрел ему в глаза и снова увидел Баки Барнса. Я знаю, для тебя это неважно, но для меня это - всё. Если ты боялся, что мы уже не те, кем были раньше, то поверь – мы обрели друг друга, а если еще нет, то я не успокоюсь, пока не обретем. Мы все в безопасности, насколько это возможно в нашем положении, и мы будем настороже.

Ну, я, может, отпущу бороду.

 

P.S.  
Ты, наверное, не поверишь, но вы с Баки напоминаете мне друг друга. Так было с нашей первой встречи, когда я увидел, как ты упрямо задираешь подбородок. Я не могу говорить за него, даже пытаться не буду, и я **знаю** , что однажды он захочет отдать кое-какие долги. Но я хочу сказать – он никогда бы, Баки никогда бы такого не натворил. Это **не** Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я не ищу оправданий и не пытаюсь переложить ответственность, я прошу тебя понять: хорошего человека в течение многих лет пытками заставляли совершать очень плохие поступки. Это ничего не изменит и не исправит, но это был не Баки. Однажды, я искренне в это верю, однажды ты узнаешь настоящего Баки Барнса, и… это будет очень хороший день.

 

P.S.  
Может, для тебя Гидра – всего лишь старая сказка, которую шепотом рассказывал тебе отец, история про комиксных злодеев, подкручивающих усы. Но для нас с Баки это не так – для нас она настоящая, реальная как мир вокруг. И когда я увидел, что люди, занимающие в нашем правительстве самые высокие должности, люди, рядом с которыми я обещал сражаться, на самом деле Гидра… Тони, я хочу доверять правительству, хочу верить, что они стараются сделать как лучше. Но это не так просто. Они – они издевались над ним годами. Они заставляли его делать такое… ты сам видел. И при этом они продолжали притворяться друзьями. Будь начеку, Тони.

 

P.S.  
Клянусь тебе, я понятия не имел, что костюм Лэнга способен на такое. Но ведь было круто, правда? Надо будет показать Тору, представляешь, что он скажет?

 

P.S.  
Я, наверно, мало что знаю про отцов. Говард… Говард был хорошим человеком, Тони. Иногда ты очень напоминаешь мне его. То, как он продумывал все на десять шагов вперед, то, как говорил вещи, озвучить которые не мог больше никто – я вижу его в тебе. Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе когда-нибудь. Он бы тобой гордился, Тони, потому что вы с ним похожи. Это важно. Я мало что знаю про отцов, но я знаю о матерях. Мне жаль, мне очень, очень жаль.

 

P.S.  
Ты ~~был~~ остаешься моим другом. Я не могу объяснить, что Баки ~~значил~~ значит для меня, но «он мой друг» - немного неточно. Это недостаточное описание. В суматохе момента я не мог объяснить лучше, возможно, никогда не смогу. Но дело не… я не хочу, чтобы это зависело от того, кто на чью сторону встал. Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен тебе за команду и за доверие. Поэтому я и отправил тебе телефон. Ты  остаешься моим другом.

 

P.S.  
Ты же знаешь, что я скорее всего умер бы, да? Не… Не в теории. Я не мог дышать. С каждой зимой я становился все слабее. Ты наверняка видел мои фотографии. Сейчас говорят, что я был «хилый» - но в реальности это было страшнее. И Баки был мне не просто другом. Он меня спас, Тони. Не только вытаскивал меня из драк, которые мне и начинать не следовало, он работал, чтобы покупать лекарства, когда я болел, помогал оплачивать аренду, напоминал мне, что у меня есть семья, когда я чувствовал себя одиноко. Благодаря ему я жив. Я никогда не смогу отвернуться от него, никогда. Что бы ни случилось. Причина была не в тебе, не в команде, даже не в Соглашении. Дело не в вас. Дело в нем. Всегда, в первую очередь – в нем.

 

P.S.  
Ты знаешь, почему они назвали его Зимним Солдатом? Выясни. БУДЬ ОСТОРОЖЕН. Береги себя.

 

P.S.  
У меня было много причин оставить щит, и некоторые из них я не могу объяснить даже себе. Но они схожи с теми причинами, которые побудили тебя удалить ректор – оставив щит, я не перестал быть собой. Сохрани его для меня, ладно? Его сделал Говард, но это я выбрал, в какие цвета его раскрасить.

 

P.S.   
Сначала я хотел спросить: что бы ты сделал, если бы на его месте был Роуди?  
Но это не совсем верно. Может, так: что бы ты сделал, если бы на его месте была Пеппер?  
Ты бы не перевернул мир с ног на голову ради Пеппер Поттс? Что если бы тебе не удалось взять Экстремис под контроль? Для тебя имело бы значение то, что она оружие, которое может взорваться? Она была бы для тебя прежней Пеппер? Стал бы ты меньше любить ее, меньше в ней нуждаться? Винил бы ты ее в том, что сделал с ней этот безумец? Оставалась бы она все той же Пеппер, которая любила тебя несмотря ни на что? Даже если Экстремис все еще был в ее крови? Ты бы бросил попытки исцелить ее? Повернулся бы к ней спиной?

Он для меня не Роуди, он для меня даже не Пеппер. Он мой _Баки_.

 

P.S.  
Я люблю его, Тони. Не как брат, не как друг. Как человек, готовый бросить щит, прыгнуть с крыши, пойти против всего мира, отказаться от всего на свете ради шанса, что он вернется ко мне. Вот так люблю. Теперь ты понимаешь?  
Я, блядь, люблю его. Этого достаточно для объяснения?

P.P.S.  
Прости, что выражаюсь.


End file.
